The invention relates to a monolithically integrated optoelectronic subassembly having a waveguide layer stack which is applied on a substrate and has a fibre light-receiving waveguide layer in which at least one photodiode is waveguide-integrated.
A monolithically integrated optoelectronic subassembly is known from WO 2007/033655 A1, which comprises a waveguide-integrated photodiode for high bandwidths having a semi-insulating single-mode supply waveguide which is integrated monolithically, together with a photodiode mesa disposed above the latter, on a substrate.
A further monolithically integrated optoelectronic subassembly which is configured as photoreceiver is disclosed in DE 100 44 521 A1, in which a waveguide-integrated photodiode, a spot size converter which precedes this photodiode for a standard fibre and an electrical travelling-wave amplifier are integrated monolithically on a chip. The spot size converter comprises, on the photodiode side, a short straight part of the photodiode-waveguide and, on the fibre side, a part of the photodiode-waveguide which tapers in the direction of the fibre, and comprises a semi-insulating layer packet which can act in an optically waveguiding manner, extends over the entire integration area and is disposed under the photodiode-waveguide.